theholybollblefandomcom-20200213-history
Shrick
Description Shrick is an ogre who suffers from mild autism and has an obsession with performing anal intercourse. For some reason, in the Holy Bollble, he is sometimes wrongly portrayed as Shrek. He currently lives somewhere in Bautista. "Drž hubu!"controversy Not to be confused with Drž Hubu, the third Bollslim holy book Whether or not Shrick shouted the words "Drž hubu!" when first appearing to Bollslims remains a dividing element in Bollism, even causing a minor division among Bollslims. He is seen by the Bollholocist branch of Bollslim religion as the connective element between Bollslims and non-believers while Orthodox Bollslims view Shrick simply as an ally and not much more. The first group believes Shrick clearly said "Drž hubu" when they've first observed him, on the other hand Orthodox Bollslims state he only screamed meaningless nonsense. There have been countless attempts to solve this disagreement once and for all, however so far reconciliation hasn't been reached. Bellow are a few ambigous examples in Bollslim literature and art that could be interpreted in both branches' favor: Evidence1.png Evidence2.png Evidence3.png * Image 1: The first page of the Holy Bollble 3: Drž Hubu. Center-Bollholicists argue this is a prime example of Shrick saying "Drž hubu" is real, since it is clearly written in their holy book, accompanied by words "is real". However Orthodox believers oppose by stating only the "going in dry" part of the text is refered to as "real". Bollholicists have for that reason accused their orthodox colleagues of blasphemy. * Image 2: One of portrayals of Shrick found in the Holy Bollble III. Bollholicists believe this is a prime example of proving Shrick has previously said "Drž hubu", since he even said it later to Boll himself. They further strengthen their beliefs by the text in the book stating that Shrick's quote was "confirmed by legit scientists". Orthodox Bollslims claim this portrayal only proofs Shrick has at one point while meeting Boll offered him an instrument called "Huba" and asked him to hold it (Drž=' to hold' in ancient Ceshish). Boll even rejected his proposal by saying "Neču" ("I won't"), they argue further. * Image 3: One of the most dubious examples in Bollslim literature regarding "Drž hubu". In the Holy Bollble 3, Dolan Tramb is portrayed signing an executive order which, among some other things, recognises that "Drž hubu is (not) real". And while this depiction is Orthodox Bollslims' main argument when proving their point, Bollholicists believe that, according to the text, by signing the order, Tramb has "put an end to recognising that Drž hubu is NOT real", thus intrepreting it as true. This grammatical musunderstanding couldn't be solved by Mr. Tramb himself, who diplomatically avoids answering on that topic when asked. Boll's position on the situation remains unclear as well. At the end of the third holy book there is a text announcing his ultimate view (the truth). Unfortunately, the last page was torn off before the published edition of the book. Where the original is is unknown. Events of Holy Bollble The Holy Bollble While Shrick never appeared in any battles, he is often seen in the Holy Bollble. His most notable appearances are the following: * a comic based story, in which he is shown visiting Djanko in his sleep, waking him up with the smell of onion, and then forcing him to swallow the onion, after which he jumps out the window * "Djingle Djanko"'s neighbouring drawing, where the infamous words are written: "Shrek is love, Shrek is life" - God, 2013 The Holy Bollble 3 Despite appearing relatively rarely, Shrick is one of the most important characters in the Holy Bollble 3, even appearing on the internal cover art of the book. He is also portrayed along Lars giving advice to Boll himself, unequivocally saying the words "Drž hubu" while seemingly offering Boll some sort of artifact. See also * The Numinous Bollism Schism - a turn-twisting event in Bollslim history, mildly dividing Bollslims into two camps over some oral religious insignia * Drž Hubu - Bollism's third sacred book, named after Shrick (not) saying those exact words